<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cloud 9 (KiyoYachi) by sapphictrick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076602">Cloud 9 (KiyoYachi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphictrick/pseuds/sapphictrick'>sapphictrick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphictrick/pseuds/sapphictrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is never cold enough, Yachi knew this too well. </p><p>In which Kiyoko and Yachi meet on a train and fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter is too cold, Yachi knew this too well. </p><p>She trembled from the cold breeze that hit her bare legs, maybe wearing a skirt in winter wasn't the best idea. But maybe it didn't matter now. The train station was crowded with a herd of people and Yachi closed her eyes and attempted to zone them out, to no avail. She stood just behind the yellow line that kept her from the danger of a passing train, waiting for it to arrive. 'Maybe I should take a nap on the tracks' she laughed inwardly at her own morbid joke. She knew if she ever told her friends a joke like that they might be concerned, nobody really understood her humor. She sighed into her scarf, if a bystander were to see her they would see a girl, 19 years of age, in a mini skirt and a heavy jacket, a small pink face buried in a large scarf.</p><p>But no bystander cares enough to notice a girl who looks just like the others.</p><p>Yachi's eyes lazily glossed over the a trio of high school girls next to her. They giggled and gossiped about things that wouldn't matter in a few years, nostalgic. But nostalgia was a feeling Yachi couldn't dwell in, it only made her sad. She tilted her head upwards, the sky was blue with a few clouds that cared enough to stick around. She was busy thinking about what she might eat for dinner when a voice broke through her thoughts.  </p><p>"I heard it's gonna rain." Yachi jumped at the voice. She turned her head to the girl who had appeared next to her and nearly choked on her own breathe. She was- in one word- ethereal. She was tall with long legs and a body that Yachi thought only existed through her photoshopped dreams, long wavy hair. The girl who was admiring the sky next to Yachi looked back to the flustered girl and smiled. "Did you bring an umbrella?" </p><p>Yachi took a moment to process the words that came from the taller girl's mouth. 'Is she actually talking to me?' "Uhh...n...no..I don't usually..." she looked back at the sky, avoiding looking directly at the beautiful girl. It's dangerous to look directly at an angel, that thought popped into her head and she couldn't shake it. She took a large gulp of air, the cold stung her throat, "I don't usually check the weather." </p><p>The other girl too, looked back at the sky, "Mm, you should. I don't want you to get sick." </p><p>Yachi felt herself blush and looked at the girl in awe, she had never heard someone say that. "I'm Yachi. Yachi Hitoka." The words had just slipped out of her mouth, she really didn't have much of a intention to introduce herself. </p><p>The girl smiled, "Kiyoko Shimizu." Yachi blushed harder and tried to hide it in her scarf.</p><p>'Even her name is angelic?!' </p><p>A monotonous voice droned the speakers. ["The train is now approaching. Please stand behind the yellow lines for you safety."] Kiyoko reached an arm out in front of Yachi and the two took a step back as the train slowed in front of them. A crowd exited the train and Yachi's feet stayed glued to her spot, not wanting to get dragged by the crowd. A hand  grabbed hers and she was pulled onto the crowded train. </p><p>Yachi was pulled closely to Kiyoko who smiled cheerily. "Sorry, I didn't want you to get left behind." She let go of her hand and Yachi stepped away. The two girls were standing by the train doors, next to one another. Yachi fiddled with her fingers awkwardly, Kiyoko hummed happily. </p><p>"Um..." Yachi eyed the girl's figure from the corner of her eyes, "Where are you heading to?" </p><p>Kiyoko replied, "I'm visiting my boyfriend," She pauses, a sad look washes over her perfect face, "He's sick." </p><p>Yachi felt her heart drop, a feeling of disappointment festering in her stomach, bubbling in her throat. She swallowed hard, no need to feel disappointed. Of course a girl as beautiful as her would have a boyfriend. "I hope he gets better soon. You're a really good girlfriend for going out of your way to see him." Yachi lowered her chin into her scarf, staring at the ground. </p><p>Kiyoko looked at her, something Yachi didn't notice. "Mmm, thank you. Yachi."</p><p>The train approached their exit and Yachi couldn't help but have a thought. In all of the books she had read and all of the shows she had watched, it never started this fast. It took time and effort and days- months spent together, enjoying each other's company. So why was it so fast for her? Was this feeling even the feeling she thought it was? But as she waved goodbye to the beautiful Kiyoko, she was sure of it. </p><p>She was in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love is weird. </p><p>That was the conclusion that Yachi had come to. It was something strange that she would have to get over. Eventually. For now she wanted to soak in it, like a warm bath. It felt nice but she knew she'd have to get out soon before the water went cold. </p><p>Speaking of which.</p><p>"Are you cold, Yachi?" The two were looking to the sky again, waiting for the train.</p><p>Yachi shakes her head, "Nuh-uh," her teeth were chattering. Kiyoko smiles amusedly at this. </p><p>A week had gone by since the last time they saw each other and Yachi was pleased to see that the feelings of affection hadn't left. </p><p>"You should wear warmer clothes, Yachi." Like the day they met, she wasn't dressed appropriately for the weather. Today in shorts rather than a skirt, and a large puffer jacket.  </p><p>"Mmm, maybe..." Yachi's face was flushed a bright pink, from the cold or the nerves she couldn't tell. She stole a glance at Kiyoko who still stared at the sky. Today the graceful Kiyoko was clad in jeans and a pale blue sweater, a scarf wrapped her neck. The train neared and the two boarded, standing close. 'I should say something' Yachi thought of what she should say but Kiyoko spoke instead. </p><p>"Where do you go?" </p><p>Yachi smiled, "I work at a flower shop, but its kind of far from my place," Kiyoko nodded in response. A moment of comfortable silence, though maybe not comfortable for Yachi, went by. "How was your boyfriend?" </p><p>Kiyoko's smile faltered for a second, she glanced down at Yachi before looking away. "He's doing ok, doing the best he can, right?" She laughed a bit at this statement, an obvious forced one. </p><p>'Oh no! I've asked a bad question, god why am I so stupid!' Yachi silently yelled at herself. </p><p>"What about you, Yachi?"</p><p>"Oh er...what about me?" </p><p>Kiyoko fixated her gaze back to Yachi, "Do you have a boyfriend?" </p><p>Yachi nearly choked on her own spit. She could feel her face heat up. 'Do I tell her I'm lesbian? Would that make her uncomfortable?' "N-no...no boyfriend..." </p><p>Kiyoko smiled kindly, "Can't say I'm not relieved," </p><p>'Huh?' "Why would you be relieved?" </p><p>Kiyoko's cheeks are dusted pink. "</p><p>I'd like you all to myself," She giggles as the train comes to a halt. "Bye, Yachi!" she steps off leaving Yachi a bright red. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd like you all to myself," her words played on repeat in her brain. The words etched her skin, revealing themselves in the form of the blush that painted her face. </p><p>"Aaaahh!!! She's doing this on purpose!!" Yachi groans to herself as she pots the flower, the discomfort of dirt under nails was nothing in comparison to the ache in her heart. </p><p>"Hitoka-tan? Are you ok in there?" Yamaguchi pokes his head into the room. "Oh!" concern swarmed his freckly expression, "Your face is so red, do you have a fever?" He rushed to her side and laid a cold hand on her warm forehead. "Do you feel sick?" </p><p>Yachi shook her head, they shared a brief moment of eye contact before Yamaguchi blushed himself. He dropped his hand from her forehead, "Sorry, I should've asked to touch you," </p><p>"Oh! No no no! It's ok, you're just being nice," She laughed lightheartedly. He laughed in relief and the next few seconds were that of an awkward, painful, silence. </p><p>"Uh, well I better get back to the front," Yamaguchi fixed his apron before leaving the room quickly. </p><p>Yamaguchi was in love with Yachi. This was something that he himself had confided to her. That he loved her and even if she didn't love him back, just being by her side was enough to suffice. </p><p>But she had to wonder, was it really? If you love someone, is just being near them enough to satiate your hunger? Your hunger for their love and affection? </p><p>She sighed and carried on with her work, the thoughts that flooded her head didn't stop but there's not much time to discuss them. </p><p>Like all things, the day came to an end. </p><p>"Hitoka-tan!" Yamaguchi called out to her, she already had a foot out the door. "Let me take you home! It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone."</p><p>"Tch," A tall boy with glasses shoved past her. "Tadashi, she's a very capable woman." </p><p>Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi's best friends since middle school. Though their personalities contrasted like they were opposite colors on the color wheel, they were inseparable. </p><p>"Tsukki!" He threw his arms around his friend who groaned and pushed him off in return. </p><p>'Tsundere' was the first word that popped into Yachi's head.</p><p>"Yachi, seriously though. You should let us go with you."</p><p>Tsukishima, "Us?"</p><p>Yamaguchi elbowed him.</p><p>Yachi smiled politely, "I'll be ok, I'll call you if anything happens, don't worry!"</p><p>The freckled boy furrowed his brows and argued back,  "Please Yachi, I just want you to be safe,"</p><p>Yachi sighed, ready to give in. </p><p>Hands wrapped around her waist. A hug from behind. </p><p>"Persistent men are a turn off."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm in love with you, Hitoka." </p><p>Yamaguchi searched her face for a reaction, anger, joy, relief- anything. But in that moment Yachi, who was normally transparent and easy to read, had an expression on her face he couldn't decipher. Perhaps a mix of confusion and pity? Hard to be sure. </p><p>She bowed forward slightly, "I'm sorry, Tadashi. I cannot return your feelings."</p><p>Sometimes when your heart breaks you don't process it right away. The pain spreads itself out slowly throughout multiple weeks. </p><p>But Yamaguchi near doubled over in pain. </p><p>He turned his head away from her, staring at the wall. He couldn't beat to look at her. Tears were falling down his face and he didn't know how to stop them. </p><p>It wasn't a very pretty site. Yachi flailing her arms in front of herself tripping over her words and Yamaguchi biting his lip hard to keep from sobbing. </p><p>"I..." Yachi reached a hand out but drew it back, "I'll see you tomorrow, Tadashi." Yachi grabbed her bag and walked fast towards the door. </p><p>Before she could walk past him he took a hold of her by the forearm, "Hitoka...it doesn't matter..." </p><p>"Uh..what...?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter!" Yamaguchi still had a grip on her wrist, "I'm in love with you! It doesn't matter if you don't return my feelings, as long as I can stay by your side I'll be alright. Don't be sorry," </p><p>Yachi managed to wriggle herself from out of his hold. "Mm," she furrowed her brow and nodded. And then she was gone. </p><p>•••</p><p>Back to the present and Yamaguchi gaped at the beautiful woman that held Yachi. 'She's too close for comfort!'</p><p>"Uh, er...are you a friend?" </p><p>The woman was resting her chin in the nook between Yachi's neck and shoulder. Her arms hugging the girl around her waist. Yachi's face was a bright red. </p><p>Yamaguchi felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. </p><p>"Ah," The woman nodded, "Yachi and I are great friends. I'll be taking her home, so no need to worry." </p><p>"O-ok then...bye Hitoka-tan! See you tomorrow!" Yachi nodded in response. The taller woman spun Yachi around and the two girls left the store. </p><p>Yamaguchi watched their backs as they walked out of site. </p><p>"I didn't even know Hitoka had female friends. They seem close." Tsukki commented. </p><p>Yamaguchi ignored him and swiped the store keys off the counter. He was grumbling to himself and Tsukishima laid a heavy hand on his head, ruffling the boy's hair. "Girls are always feeling each other up when they're friends. It's just a girl thing," </p><p>"We don't feel each other up!" Yamaguchi snapped back as they exit the store. </p><p>"Like I said," Tsukishima rests his hand on the back of his neck, "Girls."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's lots of things wrong in the world. Lots and lots of things. Yachi was not immune to all the wrong things. Unbearable pains that ache deep in her bones. </p><p>But there are moments in which it feels like one is invincible to these wrongs. Where everything that's ever hurt, all the aches and bruises seem to have faded. </p><p>Kiyoko’s hand was hot, a stark contrast to Yachi’s own ice cold hands. In the center of their hands where they met, an ardent temperature. </p><p>All the unbearables disappeared with her touch. </p><p>Yachi couldn’t stop herself from staring at Kiyoko, her breath was making clouds in the air. ‘Fitting for an angel.’ Feeling the blush rise to her cheeks she looks away. “How did you find out where I worked?” </p><p>She kept her hold on Yachi’s hand and responded, “Just a hunch.” </p><p>This, of course was not an acceptable answer. Anyone would further question, or be suspicious. But Yachi didn’t give it a second thought. </p><p>‘That makes sense.’ It didn’t. </p><p>The two women approached the train station, “We’ll have to wait for the next one,” Kiyoko finally let go of Yachi’s hand and reached into her pocket. </p><p>A pair of beige hand-knit mittens. </p><p>“Your hands are freezing, Yachi.” </p><p>Something that Yachi’s father had said before popped into her head. “Cold hands means a cold heart.” A cold heart? </p><p>She took the mittens. </p><p>Kiyoko gave her a smile, “Warm, right?”<br/>Yachi nodded, a diffident smile playing on her face. </p><p>She sat down on a bench and Kiyoko sat close next to her, their knees a mere centimeter apart. </p><p>“Ah so! How’s your boyfriend?”</p><p>The angel tilted her chin up to the sky and let out a loud exhale, her breath taking the form of another cloud. “He’s fine. Still sick.”</p><p>Yachi mimicked Kiyoko and lifted her chin up, “May I ask what he’s sick with?” </p><p>“Mmm,” Kiyoko murmured in return, she didn’t answer for a minute as if she didn’t hear the question. </p><p>Before she could take the question back Kiyoko lowered her head to stare straight forward and answered. “It’s not like a...sickness...but...saying it’s all in his head would be wrong.” </p><p>Yachi tilted her head in confusion, “I don’t...under...” She trailed off. Kiyoko had turned her head back to face her. A type of pain was in her eyes. </p><p>Soft. A bruise that didn’t hurt if she didn’t touch it. </p><p>“He has depression,” Her lips smiled but her eyes did not follow. “He’s not doing too well recently.” </p><p>Yachi felt her eyes well up but bit back her tears, pity is not a universal gift. She didn’t quite know why this made her want to cry though. It wasn’t like it affected her directly. </p><p>“I...had no idea..”</p><p>Kiyoko laughed, “How would you if I never told you!” She playfully pushed Yachi with her should, ever so lightly. She sighed in sync with the sound of the speaker overhead. </p><p>“The train is now approaching...”</p><p>“It feels better,” She stood and stuck her hands deep into her coat pockets, “to tell someone.” Kiyoko twinkled at her. </p><p>Yachi’s mouth was open, she didn’t know she could be so in love with someone. She wished for it to last forever while simultaneously wishing for it to leave and never come back. </p><p>People were exiting the train and Kiyoko motioned for Yachi to follow her. Yachi jumped to her feet and flung herself onto Kiyoko. A passionate hug, though it might’ve been one sided. “Thank you Kiyoko.” </p><p>She smiled into the shorter girl’s blonde hair, “For what?”</p><p>Yachi was on her tip toes, her arms wrapped around Kiyoko’s neck. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Yachi was not immune to all the wrongs of the world. But she allowed herself to believe it, just for a second.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>